nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Random-storykeeper/Archive16
RE:RS-3K has a request Sure, you can have it back. It's not like I'm strongly against you having your admin status back. -- 22:59, December 15, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE TS We never reached a consensus on that, as only two people voted. Also, I tried to do that, however, it became an enormous amount of work, as I had to get a lot of full URL's for images, and that wasn't easy. I think I'll open another forum topic regarding the situation, as I find it's just a lot of work to port the main page over to the fan fiction wiki. -- 17:01, December 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: References Thanks, I do try to reference blog posts and such when information can be interpreted as speculation. Adding the dates is a good idea, as well as standardizing the citation format. Shall we create a forum? -- 16:26, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, we should probably wait a bit. From what you told me, I imagine the template having a few parameters. The first would be the type of citation (blog, tweet, etc.), the second would be the link to the reference, the third would be the title of the reference (if applicable), then the fourth and fifth would be date posted and the date accessed, respectively. The template would use switch-case statements to filter this information and create a citation. Does this sound good? -- 22:51, December 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Haha, that's okay. I pretty much realized that ref tags wouldn't work right after I added them. If you want to change the template at all, feel free to. So far I only made blog and Twitter citations, but it's really easy to add more types. -- 02:01, December 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: AvatarWidget If you need help, let me know. It's on my to do list to write a documentation page for that. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] I can agree with the case sensitive words, I see what I can do about it. But I have to keep in mind that about 60 avatars already use the template. About the ID's: I shall not change these in words or abbrevations. The point is, Nitrome also uses theses ID's. Using the same ID's makes it easier. I have been thinking too about making a compact design, but have to keep a lot in mind too. There are a lot of restrictions that I need to keep in mind. I had a tabbed view in mind, but the idea doesn't meet all the restrictions. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] :I can help with the design if you need help. 15:33, December 22, 2013 (UTC) ::The case Sim used for the template parameters is called camel case, and it is actually more consistent with general programming practice. -- 16:52, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Ooh okay I didn't know that but since most of our parameters use all lowercase it might be wise to do the same for the rest of the wiki. 19:59, December 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::In reply to the Id's: Go ahead and find a little bit experience of HTML anchors before thinking that abbrevations would be better instead of ID's. Looking at the future, there will be alot of avatars that fall into the same category. How big is the chance that these will end up with the same abbrevation. How funny will it be if somebody uses the same abbrevation? I'm also looking forward to the point that the wiki can use these ID's. Now, we cannot, but at the future I think it could be. I support the ID's, simply like that. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] :::::Ok, I got it. I was thinking you wanted to use new abbrevations to link to the avatars. I see what I can do. --Sim533 ::::::Maybe you could just make a reference chart for avatars and their respective IDs. -- 21:03, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Inactivity Do you know what could have happened to Nobody? Usually he edits everyday, but he's inactive since the 21th. 20:13, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :I don't know why I asked you, I guess I'm too impatient sometimes. xD 20:23, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Chat tags AnimatedCartoons updated his script, but the updates don't seem to work. Maybe re loading the js? -- 09:48, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hi! Talking time! :-) OK. But I prefeer answer in other´s profile, because if I answer in my profile, the other can not know I answered him/her :) Superyoshibros20 (talk) 10:15, December 25, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Uploading errors I knew I couldn't replace a JPG with a PNG, so I tried uploading a new photo. So, well, I guess Ayernam was right! 19:49, December 27, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, I just saw your message on his talk right after I posted mine. So much for trying to help. 19:58, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Overlapping definitions Because if obstacles harm you, they are considered hazards. And if hazards can be enemies, well, we can completely replace Category:Enemy with Category:Hazards. Yes, you are right about your definition of obstacle, however, if it is harmful, it falls under being a hazard. Enemies are more different than hazards in that enemies move around and generally can perform much more actions than hazards. I don't agree with hazards being a specific type of interactive object, as I wouldn't consider hazards to be interactive in that they harm the player, as using this, couldn't practically everything be considered interactive objects? -- 01:21, December 30, 2013 (UTC) :If a hazard harms "the player", is this not a form of interaction? To interact means to have an effect on something. Hazards interact with the player by harming them, usually on contact. This is how the player interacts with them... 07:56, December 30, 2013 (UTC) ::We use categories to help the readers, but if we're going to set some exact and concrete rules, we could say eveything is just interactive objects, even the main character, because it moves when you press the keyboard. I agree with Nobody. 11:11, December 30, 2013 (UTC) :::But why not...I mean, everything fits into a "General" category and we don't categorize everything under there, right? I elaborated more on NOBODY's talk page, but the notion would be to tag with page with the most specific category only. Games and their genres would be a separate issue altogether. I didn't really use this to say we should redo our category structure, but rather to make it simpler to define the terms and their characteristics if they are based on one another. 19:28, December 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::I like what RSK said on NOBODY's talk page, in terms of categorizing game components. I also agree with using the most specific category for an article. For convenience, here are the general definitions RSK gave, in a sort of "category tree": *Interactive object - an entity that can have a direct or indirect effect on the character **Hazard - an interactive object that causes harm or potential harm to the character ***Enemy - a life-like hazard that is capable of attacking the player **Obstacle - an interactive object that is specifically designed to prevent the character from passing through it ::::All we have to do is determine how far a game component goes down a branch of the tree. When the component has reached the end of a branch, and it cannot be moved to the next branch because it does not fit those qualities, it stops and receives that category. Sort of like taxonomy, actually. Does this make sense? -- 22:55, December 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::Are you talking to me or NOBODY? It seems understandable to me, and you've explained it quite clearly. 01:02, December 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I was talking mainly to NOBODY and Santi. -- 17:32, December 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I agree with Ayernam. -- 01:54, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Forum policies plz? Hey, would you be up to writing a policy page (or perhaps would it be manual of style?) for the Forums? Some things that need to be included in it are who is allowed to close forums, how to open a forum topic, archiving forum topics after they are closed (if that goes), how to reply on a forum topic with ::, etc. You don't have to do this, it's just that I'm pretty bad at writing up this formal stuff, and you seem to like to? do a lot of policy-type-page writing. Thanks, 19:09, December 30, 2013 (UTC) :Sure, but that probably won't happen for a while. (Manual of Style is for proper formatting of mainspace pages. You don't have to outline a specific format for forums. :D) I was actually in the midst of writing a policy page for images, which I put on Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki, though I probably won't be finishing that for a while. If there's something specific you want to see on this page you want written, just let me know. Or you could look at some other wiki's image policy pages just to get an idea of how it should be presented. 19:35, December 30, 2013 (UTC) ... Y U jinx my js? Now I gotta go change my js page... :P 23:55, December 31, 2013 (UTC) :Your awesomeness was simply meant to be shared. 23:59, December 31, 2013 (UTC) RE:U maek fun of mee Yeah, I didn't actually know what to put for that one... It was a stupid question and I really wanted to delete it... 18:21, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :I would move it to Forum:Nitrome Discussions, unless you plan on archiving threads there, too. (It could be messy, but I don't know if that's what your intention was.) 06:02, January 4, 2014 (UTC) ::That was my intention, but I'm still a little bit unsure how I'm going to go about it (moving them all to Archives, making separate archives for each forum, etc.) 16:52, January 4, 2014 (UTC) RE:Overlapping definitions + Paraphrase please Yes, hazards do interact with the player by harming them, which I believe I overlooked because, although they do interact, hazards effect the player by always causing loss of health, while interactive objects never cause the player loss of health by objects present on the interactive object. Yes, interactive objects can cause loss of health by the interactive object forcefully pushing the player into a wall or into hazards, however, this is different from hazards in that hazards are harmful on contact. Also, your idea about "all pages are only categorized by their most specific category", and your definitions of categories, I agree with. However, if your definitions are used, would this require having to replace or change the classification of certain pages? Changing the categories of pages with dual categories would be okay, but what I'm asking about are pages with single categories. Sorry for the late response.-- 01:55, January 4, 2014 (UTC) My Return Hi! Pufflesrcute (talk) 06:35, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Yes I have returned, but I haven't beat all games. (No subject) Thanks... Yup I drew it myself ( I used Paint and GIMP )... and I haven't uploaded it to Fan Fiction Wiki yet... but now i'll do it :) Test Subject fan (talk) 09:54, January 4, 2014 (UTC) (No subject) Hey Random! What is your Nitrome-user name. I'd like to send a friend recuest to you, but there is so many 'Randoms' in Nitrome....so please tell me your user name... ( I didn't find anyone named Random-storykeeper... ) Test Subject fan (talk) 10:10, January 4, 2014 (UTC) RE:Hazardous functions I'm fine with that. Would pages like wind still be classified as a hazard? -- 16:33, January 4, 2014 (UTC) RE:Reminder Oh, okay. -- 23:43, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Comment My comment about the Nitrome Wiki comment, the reason I have "was o that" was because "was so" triggered the censor. -- 00:59, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :My reason for making a deliberate spelling mistake because my comment was being censored. That's all. -- 03:53, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: Check your code, RSK When using /MainList, it would work on page Template:Games. But on all other pages it would search for nameofthepage/MainList. For example, on the Plunger page it would search for Plunger/MainList. That's why I said check your code, RSK. It just broke after your edit on that part. -- Sim533 RE:Backtracking Thanks for bringing this up. Yes, after reading them again, they did sound awkward. -- 20:42, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :The reason I put "Paraphrase please" but didn't bring it up was because I forgot I had to address that, as I spent so much time on the previous subject that after finishing that, I forgot about "Paraphrase please". What I was going to state about Paraphrase please was that I would do what you requested, and that I only put them in an announcements section because I wasn't really sure where to put them, and as citations didn't seem right at the time. -- 20:46, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :Can't believe I forgot about that. I'll try to finish it up today. -- 21:40, January 11, 2014 (UTC) (No Test Subject) Thanks :) Test Subject fan (talk) 21:36, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Re:Templates Nice idea! I can remove the backgrounds of the header images so that the only background is the one given by the template. Is that what you mean? 19:50, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Cake I've only just read your message, as I've only just come on after millennia of absence. Thanks! 23:05, January 15, 2014 (UTC) A Digital Apology Letter Dear RSK, I'm extremely sorry that I insulted your intelligence in chat. I thought you were away, so I kindly repeated what Emite said. I didn't mean to do it... You're definetly smarter than me! You're in college, while I'm only in 10th grade! My art skills are also inferior to yours! I just wanna make you feel better! I'll even run myself into a car so that there aren't any people like me on this wiki! Long story short, I AM an idiot because I judged your intelligence... I'll never do it again because I don't wanna lose a friend over this... then again, I'm too stupid to be anyone's friend! I'm a waste of space... Goodbye... 01:27, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: Personal images You seem to be the only one who cares about personal images. There are tons of personal images, but only these images which I upload seem to be a problem to you. I even wonder what there is so personal about them. These images represent the level in a visual way. So, there's nothing really personal about it. If you get to delete them in a few days, then it's OK, but I'm pretty sure that the rest of the personal images will survive. Will it make your day if you may delete 8 images from me? Possibly yes. And if I get to sign my posts with 4 tildes, then I probably have another message on my talk page from you stating that I need to change my avatar settings. But changing my avatar settings will break my signatures at the other wiki's. :This whole wiki is a policy. A policy where people have to strictly follow technical and non-technical rules. I'll let you delete my personal images, but I hope you delete other personal images as well. "If we let one user upload personal images, we have no standing justification for other users who come and upload their own personal images." And if you can find my personal images, then I'm sure you have time enough to find the rest as well. They are in the same category, no fan-art, just screenshots from games so according to you, personal images. :"This is the third time I've reminded you to sign your posts, but this time, you seem to counter with excuses that make little sense." Life goes on, and there are more important things than changing the signature so it's broken on other wiki's. But hey, here you got your thing: : I'm gonna add the "personal" images to the square meal page. So, keep them up for now. The signature policy doesn't really tell me what form I should use. It just tells me what forms their are, so I'm free to use whatever form. Edit conflicts and citations Hey, RSK. I meant to tell you this a while ago, but I forgot. If you get in an edit conflict, all you have to do is press the back button at the top of your browser. This should take you back to the page you were editing, with your edit still there. Not sure if you already knew this. Also, is Forum:Citations ready to be closed? The template works perfectly, and we can always make changes to it as necessary. Template:Wayback still needs to be created, though. -- 22:12, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Fanart Hey RSK! I've noticed that this user Superyoshibros has been uploading images with all of the game sprites, which I find kind of quite pointless since sprites can simply be used in their respective articles... I mean, what use can be given to images like that? Also, I can tell that images like that aren't used on games and it is clear that the user assembled sprites together himself. I don't know about you, but I think this could qualify as fanart. This is the latest example. http://static2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140131081153/nitrome/images/f/f0/Jack_frost-0.png 15:14, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Testing As I said here, the user pages already have text that says "Game icon" and gives intruction on how to add a picture of one. All I was doing was making that a bit easier. 20:59, February 1, 2014 (UTC) RE:What do you have against talk page messages -- 01:23, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Please comment Hello! Is it possible that you could comment on Talk:Ice crystals (Frost Bite) about the section I want to add to the page? Thanks! -- 19:39, February 2, 2014 (UTC) ALL da forums If am posting sort of a public notice to almost all the admins to please look at this page and put in your opinion on as many topics as you can so that I may finish cleaning up all of them =P. 16:00, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Passing by HAPPY BIRTHDAY RSK! Let's hope you receive lots of presents. 13:39, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Happy birthday! Happy birthday! -- 20:41, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday!! Happy Birthday RSK! Hope it goes well. 20:54, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Within 3 minutes Yes, I know I may have been wrong in some of my actions regarding dealing with the Jon person, but they were obviously not reading their talk page messages. However, I now see that banning them within such a short time span was wrong, considering how I don't think they had time to read the message and stop adding content. Still, I don't think my final message would have done anything at all - if they refused to follow my other ones, why follow my last one? -- 15:29, February 17, 2014 (UTC) RE:Large and all that jazz I understand your point that some a lot of forums need to be removed because they are so old, but I was afraid of filing them away as "undecided" or "unresolved" because I didn't want make anybody mad (heh, ironic, isn't it?). I guess I can let go of that obstacle now and just get rid of them all. However, in the case of the Amendment topic, I did some sleuthing around and I think that we can change our license. I've contacted Wikia and am now waiting for a reply, but I also talked with some people from Community Central and they didn't seem to see a reason you can't. Thanks for the feedback, uh, pointers, or whatever you call that =P. 17:47, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Quoted Hey RSK, while I was looking for Cave Story sound effects I stumbled upon this: https://soundcloud.com/kc_portman/quoted-cave-story-theme and noticed you commented on it!!!! So, yeah. ... (awkward silence) 00:27, February 18, 2014 (UTC) RE: Oh hey Been really busy with school so I haven't done much wiki-wise, but I'm still on Skype a lot since I do a lot of school on my laptop. Spring break comes in a week or something like that so I'll be back to edit some then! And I didn't realize my sig was still redirecting... oh well I'll get around to it sometime. Hope your birthday was good. 03:07, February 18, 2014 (UTC) RE: ASG Okay, thank you for the message. If you take a look at the number of articles he was creating, you may notice that they were rather incomplete stubs. I just thought that Gouchnox could have added just a little more information to all those pages, so that it was easy to expand them later. Even if this could provide benefit to the wiki encouraging users to edit the articles, probably as he had the time to create all those articles, that time could have also been used for him to focus a little bit more on each. I'm actually pretty aware that creating articles is not easy at all, and I really did not state it was so anyways. I have multiple times attempted creating articles, and yeah, you do need lots of inspiration to find the accurate words. It is even harder when it comes to explaining a very graphicly detailed object, or when an enemy acts in many different ways. Due to this, it is, as you say, likely that an user or more might not have enough time or the will to totally fill an article. Personally, I wouldn't say this is either case, since clearly the user did have time to edit, and add a bunch of words to them. Furthermore, I wasn't actually implying Gouchnox was lazy, as he was not mentioned in my summary. With the word "if" I meant that if the user was lazy, then it would've been best to refuse to create articles. If that was not the case, then my message should have been ignored at most. Also, I did apologise with him if that summary offended him, as he did clarify he was not lazy, and was expecting other users to expand his articles. After analyzing the whole thing I even found it could be really useful to the wiki, to leave the articles open for editing. Finally, I was not calling him lazy because he was not a "mass article-generator", everything has been explained above, so I may tell you could have probably missed the whole point in my summary. Anyways, I did everything wrong, and I'm mean. For instance, you might rather desire to ignore what you have just read, and carry on. 15:05, February 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:Oh noes Oh well, guess I have to put up my real email. About template JPG, should I just delete it and say people use Template:FixImage instead? -- 01:26, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :I'll stick with separate templates. -- 02:34, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Nice to see you on the wiki! Thanks for the advice. I feel pretty embarassed now. I'll bet that all that you said was even mentioned in some important notice sent to me when I got my account, and I probably completely overlooked it. Oh well. As for the table, I just used Ctrl+C to take a table from another page. I'm pretty new to the program used to edit these pages, and felt more comfortable inserting it by that means. Don't bother trying to help me, though, as I usually learn new programs pretty quickly. I think I might practice by making fake pages (don't worry, they won't be posted) and toggling with different templates. Anyways, thank you for clearing things up! (Well, I'm probably about to prove how incompetant I am when it comes to using this program, as I'm probably going to mess up inserting my signature. Well, here goes.) Loonyhed (talk) 00:36, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Nitrome Game Jam Hi! I made this page for the Nitrome Game Jam. Is it okay for me to make it a mainspace page, or is there not enough sufficient information to warrant a page? -- 01:36, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Unnamed Robot Game Now, I understand for reasons specified on Talk:Classic that the unnamed robot game should not have its own article. However, what I am asking is if the game can have its own page on the grounds that how the page is set up is currently confusing, as people searching for the game will have trouble finding it (as it is on the skins page), and people searching for the game will have trouble finding it. Also, it's not that the article is small, it's 2,924 bytes, which is rather large for an article about a game. Also, it surpasses Gift Wrapped in terms of size. -- 04:32, March 10, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, and archive your page. -- 04:33, March 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Done! 07:16, March 10, 2014 (UTC)